2002 2A Boys
Final team scores 1) Oakridge 47 2) Jefferson 45 3) Imbler 35 4) Catlin Gabel 33 5) Nyssa 28 6T) St. Mary's 26 6T) Stanfield 26 8T) Gilchrist 25 8T) Willamina 25 10) Gold Beach 22 11T) Nestucca 21 11T) East Linn Christian 21 13) Scio 20 14T) Neah-Kah-Nie 19 14T) Joseph 19 16) Central Linn 18 17) Wallowa 17 18) Sheridan 15 19) Santiam Christian 14 20T) Portland Christian 13 20T) Lowell 13 22T) Amity 12 22T) Mapleton 12 22T) Colton 12 22T) Westside Christian 12 26T) Elgin 11 26T) Pine Eagle 11 26T) North Douglas 11 26T) Bonanza 11 30) Chiloquin 10 31T) Warrenton 8 31T) Glendale 8 33) Pacific 7 34) Regis 6 35T) Oakland 5 35T) Gervais 5 35T) Corbett 5 35T) Harrisburg 5 39T) Lost River 3 39T) Dayton 3 41) Oregon Episcopal 2 42T) Pilot Rock 1 42T) Riddle 1 100 meters Record: 10.7h, 1980, Cameron Brennan, Yoncalla The top 3 in each heat and the next 2 fastest times qualified for the finals. Heats held 5/17/2002, final held 5/18/2002. Heat 1 Heat 2 Final 200 meters Record: 21.6h, 1986, Shane Campbell, Enterprise The top 2 in each heat and the next 2 fastest times qualified for the finals. Heats held 5/17/2002, final held 5/18/2002. Heat 1 Heat 2 Heat 3 Final 400 meters Record: 48.65, 1985, Mike Wisnovsky, St. Mary's The top 2 in each heat and the next 2 fastest times qualified for the finals. Heats held 5/17/2002, final held 5/18/2002. Heat 1 Heat 2 Heat 3 Final 800 meters Record: 1:56.4h, 1982, Dan Dugan, St. Mary's The top 3 in each heat and the next 2 fastest times qualified for the finals. Heats held 5/17/2002, final held 5/18/2002. Heat 1 Heat 2 Final 1500 meters Record: 4:00.98, 1995, James Longoria, Nyssa Final held 5/18/2002. Final 3000 meters Record: 8:46.31, 1995, James Longoria, Nyssa Final held 5/17/2002. Final 110 meter hurdles Record: 14.1h, 1987, Devon White, Central Linn The top 3 in each heat and the next 2 fastest times qualified for the finals. Heats held 5/17/2002, final held 5/18/2002. Heat 1 Heat 2 Final 300 meter hurdles Record: 38.2h, 1979, Brandt Bannister, Weston-McEwen The top 2 in each heat and the next 2 fastest times qualified for the finals. Heats held 5/17/2002, final held 5/18/2002. Heat 1 Heat 2 Heat 3 Final 4 x 100 meter relay Record: 43.9h, 1987, Trantham/Stansbury/Dillworth/Edmonds, Oakridge The top 3 in each heat and the next 2 fastest times qualified for the finals. Heats held 5/17/2002, final held 5/18/2002. Heat 1 Heat 2 Final 4 x 400 meter relay Record: 3:25.97, 1985, Holt/Sullivan/Wiltsey/Wisnovsky, St. Mary's The top 3 in each heat and the next 2 fastest times qualified for the finals. Heats held 5/17/2002, final held 5/18/2002. Heat 1 Heat 2 Final High jump Record: 6'9", 1986, Matt Owen, Dayton Final held 5/17/2002. Final Pole vault Record: 15'0", 1999, Shawn Trimble, Elgin Final held 5/17/2002. Final Long jump Record: 23'5.5", 1978, Mike Douglas, North Douglas Final held 5/17/2002. Final Triple jump Record: 46'1.5", 1988, Jake Llado, Regis Final held 5/18/2002. Final Shot put Record: 63'11.25", 1979, Ron Schmidt, Wahtonka Final held 5/18/2002. Final Discus throw Record: 179'10", 1979, Ron Schmidt, Wahtonka Final held 5/17/2002. Final Javelin throw Record: The event began using a new implement this season. Final held 5/23/2003. Final